mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blixx Nova/Abilities and Powers
Marine Training Blixx was taught basic hand to hand combat by Fritz , and was even taught elementary techniques to fight against Devil's Fruit users of various types and abilities. Before the comic's beginning, Fritz was beginning to teach Blixx the very basics of Rokushiki or "The Six Styles" However, Fritz's hectic schedule prevented Blixx from even learning much information at all about the styles. Medical skills Blixx has a lot of knowledge about many forms of medical practice, and can even preform rather extensive surgeries with a high chance of sucess. Blixx has also been perfecting the method of "Battle treatment"- tending to his allies wounds in the midst of combat, with the use of his highly versitile Devil Fruit abilities. Blixx relies on herbs and fruit that he can use to make medicine aboard a ship, and heavily relies on his invention "stardust", which is powerful medicine grounded to dust, which he can carry and even apply to his allies in the midst of battle, by using his light based abilities. Blixx's extensive knowledge about the human body aids him in combat, as he knows what vital and non vital points on an enemy to strike, from miniscule pressure points, to major organ systems. He also has exceptional knowledge about the brain's thought process and psychology. Devil Fruit : ''Further Information: Luco-Luco No Mi '' The Luco-Luco Fruit provides Blixx defensive, offensive, and countering tactics. The fruit allows Blixx to absorb light at an advanced pace into his body through his skin, and project outside of his body to form an aura, blasts, weapon constructs, illusions, spheres, explosions, blinding flashes, or to infuse or "charge" a person or object with the light aura. He can also directly absorb the sunlight into his body and internalize it, to use it to generate light later, or to moderately increase his physical capabilities such as his strength, speed, defense, and agility. Blixx can bend his projected sunlight into virtually anything- as long as he focuses hard enough and has enough energy left. He can solidify his light to certain degrees, to be completely transparent light, to have the properties of a liquid or wind like substance, or to be completely solid like metal. While the many uses of this fruit grants Blixx a great arsenal of abilities, a major drawback of the devil fruit is that the user must absorb sunlight repeatedly, as the amount of light projections the user can execute depends on the amount of sunlight they have absorbed. When depleated, the light attacks grow dimmer, and quite weaker. After a while, Blixx will not be able to attack or use the fruits abilties for a physical boost at all. If Blixx continues to go without absorbing light, he will grow even weaker, to the point of growing ill. Sunlight is like food to Blixx, if he can absorb enough, he can go without eating or even drinking much longer than a normal person. Blixx has not yet mastered all the uses of this fruit, and is currently experimenting with many of it's possibilities while traveling with the Marines. Weaknesses Blixx has not yet fully trained the abilities of his devil fruit, and can become reckless in the midst of battle. He'd rather tend to the wounds of his allies rather than his own injuries. Blixx becomes fatigued from the repeated use of his fruits abilties.